


The First Mission - who knew, right?

by biblioworm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblioworm/pseuds/biblioworm
Summary: Inspired by The First Mission by copperbadge. A 21st century Disney scene reminds Bucky of Steve's unexpected choice of weapon during his first mission. The subsequent art papers the Tower for weeks to come.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/gifts).



Rapunzel inspired First Avenger.

 

 


End file.
